


Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc

by GhostQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Toaster Ghost (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhostQueen
Summary: So, Lasercorn accidentally sleeps with Sohinki. This is the aftermath.(Based on a tumblr post that's based on a The West Wing episode)





	Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> it seems i'm the first person to post toaster ghost fanfiction  
> except it doesn't really count, because lcorn and sohin are still part of the smosh fandom  
> oh well  
> ALSO  
> lasercorn isn't married in this and he and the laserwife are just really good friends (babycorn is still their child tho, but that's not relevant to the story)

Their first convention as a group was nothing less than amazing as it was the first time they felt truly unified as a group. As with all conventions, there were after parties that they all got absolutely smashed at before crashing in a hotel room at 2am and doing it all again the next day.

It was Sunday, the last day of the convention, when David groggily shifted into consciousness. With the dull thumping of a hangover in his head, sitting up as he took notice of his surrounding. The first thing he took note of was his lack of any sort of clothing, which prompted him to slowly look to the other side of the bed, scared of who might be in the bed next to him.

It was Matt.

Matt, his best friend, his partner in crime, but definitely not his partner in life. Carefully, as to not disturb the sleeping man next to him, David lifted up the sheet to confirm his theory. Now, there was no doubt in his mind that he accidentally slept with his best friend.

Suddenly, images from the night before flooded his brain. Drunken kisses, wandering hands, and shameless moans. It didn’t seem real, but the proof was right next to him.

After quietly escaping the bed, he threw on the clothes closest to him and exited the room as fast as possible, making his way to Amie’s room. She would know what to do.

It was like 7am and she would probably be asleep, but this was an emergency, so he just knocked as loud as possible till she opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a tired, but obviously disgruntled, Amie, “This better be an emergency, David, or, I swear to god, I’ll kill you,” Her face shifted from angry to confused, “Are you wearing Sohinki’s shirt?”

David looked down at himself to discover that, yes, he is, in fact, wearing Matt’s shirt. Shaking his head, he responded, “Yes, this is an emergency, and yes, this is Sohinki’s shirt. That is the emergency.”

The door opened wider, “Come on in.”

He walked in and started pacing around her room as she sat on the edge of her bed, “Amie… so I may have accidentally slept with Sohinki…”

She blinked with disbelief, “Really?”

“Yes, I woke up beside him this morning,” He said, pacing to the other side of the room.

She tilted her head, like she was still trying to comprehend the predicament he was in, “You accidentally slept with Sohinki?”

He was getting frustrated and stopped pacing to look at her, “Yes. I mean we were both naked and that seems like pretty solid evidence.”

Her brow furrowed, “Accidentally?”  
  
David finally just sat down on the bed next to her and put his head in his hands, his voice embarrassed, “Yes…”

Standing up, she looked at him, incredulous, “I don’t understand. Did you trip over something? Did you just happen to fall into his ass? No? Then it probably wasn’t an accident, just unplanned.”

Getting up, off the bed, he made his way to the door, “I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed his arm, “David, wait.”

On her command, he stopped.

She looked over him with kinder eyes, “Dude, I’m trying to help you, but you can’t try and tell me that it was completely an accident. I doubt you would actually sleep with him if you didn’t want to and I also doubt that Matt’s the kind of guy just to sleep with his friends for fun.”

David’s eyes darkened and he looked down, “You obviously don’t know him that well, then.”

Her hand dropped off his arm, “What? What do you mean?”

He started counting on his fingers as he started listing names, “Hmm… let’s see… There was Josh, Shayne, Courtney, and Anthony, but those are just the ones I know about. Don’t get me wrong, they all had a friends with benefits sort of deal with him. I guess my problem is that I’ve just…” he paused, his eyes turned sad, “Been in love with him for a few years now and it just… hurts knowing that I’m probably just another notch in his bedpost.”

Amie’s eyes turned soft, “David… I know him well enough to say that he wouldn’t just… use you without you knowing. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to just take advantage of someone like that.”

He sighed, “I know you’re right, but what if you’re not? What if I accidentally agreed to a friends with benefits kinda thing last night and just don’t remember? What if he doesn’t remember last night and will just continue on like nothing ever happened? What if-“ He was beginning to hyperventilate.

Amie cut him off, “David, stop. You can’t keep worrying about the ‘What If’s or you'll never persuade yourself to deal with the situation. Go. Now. Make sure you’re with him when he wakes up and talk this out. You know you’ll regret it if you don’t.”

He thought about it for a moment before looking up at her, resigned, “You’re right,” he paused again, “But what if-“

Rolling her eyes, Amie shoved him out the door.

Well, now he has to deal with it.  
  
When he reentered his hotel room, he heard the shower running and noticed that the bed was vacant. Apparently, he would have to wait if he wanted any sort of confrontation.

Sitting on the bed, he sniffed Matt’s shirt and smiled softly. Even if everything went horribly awry, at least he’d be able to hold onto last night until he finally got over him.

The shower turned off and a few moments later, Matt emerged from the bathroom with nothing but the towel around his waist. He turned towards the bed and stopped, blinking in surprise, “Uh… Hi?”

Rubbing his neck, David looked away from the other man, “Hi. So… uh… we should talk… about last night. “

Matt immediately looked detached and diplomatic, “You’re right. Last night was an accident that should have never happened. Can we agree to move on and that we can continue to work as coworkers?” He spoke like his words were from a script. He’s probably said this to everyone else he slept with as well. But, behind the words, his eyes told a different story. He looked almost… pained.

Taking a chance, David decided to oppose him, “No.”

Matt froze, as if it was the first time that someone didn’t follow the story that he’d set up, “No?”

Speaking more confidently, David looked him in the eye, “No.”

Obviously trying to do damage control, Matt scrambled for the right thing to say, “Well, okay. I understand that you must regret last night a great deal, but we should still be able to work together. I offer that we no longer make videos featuring just the two of us.” Interestingly enough, he said nothing about his own regret.

David shook his head, a knowing smile donned his face, his voice softer, “No…”

Matt looked visibly panicked, “Well… Uh… We-“

Instead of words, David cut him off with a kiss. He hoped it was the right decision.

After a moment without a response, he began to pull away, apology on his tongue, when Matt hauled him back in by the shirt for another kiss.

It was surprisingly gentle, yet still passionate.

Eventually, they pulled apart. David laughed a little out of nervousness, “So, uh, that was fun. I also like you a lot and would like to keep doing that,” Internally, however, David was dying, because of how awkward that came out.

Finally cracking a smile, Matt replied, “Yeah. I feel the same,” His smile dropped, “I guess I owe you an explanation…”

David shook his head, “You don’t.”  
  
Matt’s eyes were soft, “I know, but you deserve one and I want to tell you.”

The other man considered this and nodded.

He bit his lip, thinking of how to start, “I…uh…only ever slept with other people in the office, because I knew I couldn’t have you. It was kind of cruel, but they were just physical replacements for you. I mean, they knew and, for them, I was a replacement for someone else. So, it sort of evened out, in the end? What I'm trying to say is...” His smile returned, soft and grateful, “I guess I was wrong.”

David’s smile turned mischievous, “Yeah, I guess you were,” he responded before picking Matt up and depositing him on the bed, his towel falling off in the process. David situated himself between Matt’s legs, “I guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

He spread his legs a little more for easier access, Matt’s eyes trailed David’s body, “I guess we do,” He then connected their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for joining me in laserhinki hell  
> there will possibly be a smutty chapter 2 but bc of who i am as a person don't count on it
> 
> based on one of my tumblr posts:  
> https://incorrect-toaster-ghost.tumblr.com/post/165199874026/lasercorn-a-week-ago-i-accidentally-slept-with
> 
> follow my tumblrs:  
> incorrect-toaster-ghost.tumblr.com  
> t0aster-gh0st.tumblr.com


End file.
